<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ghiaccio gets angry at you by ghiaccihoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306278">ghiaccio gets angry at you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiaccihoe/pseuds/ghiaccihoe'>ghiaccihoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jojos bizarre adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Creampies, Cum Eating, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hate fucking, Hitting, No Aftercare, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, degrading, reader gets absolutely destroyed, small fem reader, spitting, tempurature play, throatfucking, tummy bulges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiaccihoe/pseuds/ghiaccihoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ghiaccio decides you need a punishment for whatever the fuck you did. have some creativity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghiaccio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ghiaccio gets angry at you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghiaccio threw you down to the bed. His belt in his hand, him standing tall to intimidate you. He smacked you, pulling your hair up to his face so he can talk to you. “You dumb little slut! I know you can’t handle me!” Ghiaccio barks as he chokes you down to the floor. You make choking noises as he angrily looks into your eyes. “I’ll make sure you regret what you did. I’ll make sure you’re broken for weeks. You deserve it, you nasty bitch.” He spits on your face, freeing one hand from your neck, using it to smack you and rub in the spit with his thumb. Then putting his frigid hand back on your throat as he abruptly lowered the temperature. The cold made you more frail, making you shake and whimper, your weakness making Ghiaccio’s cock throb. He was on top of you, you can feel how painfully hard his cock was, him throbbing and twitching on you. He hit you again, making you yelp, the little noises you made just made him even more horny. “Get on your knees now. Fucking whore…” He yelled at you. You got on your knees as he got up and made you unzip his pants. You freed his cock, it springing forward and hitting you in the face. He growled. “Suck. Now.” He demanded. Your lips wrapped around the tip, going up and down slowly. He kicks you, a sign for you to go faster. You whimpered and sped up a little. He grunts, then pulls your hair. His hand hits the back of your head, making his cock go all the way down your throat. You made a gag and a muffled moan. He grabbed your hair and began to fuck your throat at a rough pace. You whimpered and teared up. His cock went in and out your tiny throat, making it hard for you to even breathe as he growled and moaned from the pleasure he was getting out of using you. He sped up, his big hands gripping the side of your face tightly. His cum coated the back of your throat, filling up almost your entire mouth. He pulled out of your mouth as you gagged and choked on cum. “Did you like that? The little slut liked that huh……” He rubbed the top of your head. He quickly grabbed your arm and dragged you to the bed again. His cock throbbed as you whimpered and trembled at his touch. He smacked you. “Puttana. Shut up.” He growled as he tugged your hair and spat on you. The tip of his cock rubbed up against your slit for a moment before he thrusted a small bit. You yelped very loudly. “Stop crying! The tip is barely in yet…” He said, punching you in the thigh. You nodded. He began to slam into you at an unbearable pace, him knowing that you can't handle more than a finger, giving you a big challenge. You couldn’t take him. “Y-you’re too big!! I-It hurts..” You moaned out as he glared at you and sped up. “I don’t fucking care if I rip your little hole you dumb slut! You were asking for a punishment like this, I can tell you're a tiny little brat begging to be pounded!” He growled deeply. You began to shiver at his touch, even trying to squirm away a little as he pounded you harder and harder every thrust. “God you're such a tight squeeze. Stupid son of a bitch.” Ghiaccio groaned as he hit you again, his fingers gripping your little hips hard, enough to bruise. You cried out. His cock fucked up your insides as you squealed in pain. Your stomach even bulges with every harsh thrust. He's close to cumming, his cock throbbing inside of you, making your walls clench. His cum filled you up to your limit, his cock spurting his cold liquids, turning you into an overfilled creampie. The coldness of his cum made your walls tingle, you sobbing because his cum filled you up and broke you. You practically screamed. “You‘re so full because of me… huh.. you little slut?” he grabbed your hair. He didn’t pull out. He kept pounding you, you still filled up with his creamy cum. ”You're lucky I didn’t freeze your little loud mouth shut. You stupid fucking brat.” He groaned. Wet smacking noises filled the room, along with your very loud yelps and his low moans. “Can you not take it anymore? You can’t take my load? Hm..?” Ghiaccio said, smacking you once more. He finally stopped out of pity. He pulled out, cum flowing out of you. You were practically numb. “Now clean it up. Dirty slut.” He smacks you in the face as hard as he can. He got cum from the bed and covered his fingers in it. He then shoved his fingers in your mouth as tears streamed down your face. ”Eat. Eat the mess you made me make, you little bitch.” he demanded. You suckled the cum off of his fingers, as you had no other choice. “Hm. Good girl.” He growled, pulling his fingers out of your mouth and walking away from the scene, stuffing his cock back into his pants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>